Missed You
by Mccorv3
Summary: "I did," he spoke in hushed tones as they broke, only inches between them. "I missed you, Beth." A BETHYL story that follows some of the events of Season 4 and Season 5 so far but offers an alternative story to who took Beth and what happened to her afterwards. AU after STILL.
1. Taken

**A/N: I don't own TWD or any of its characters. If I did, Beth Greene would still be alive! Instead, here's the story I promised in my other story author notes (HOME). This one is different from my other, more fluff and more smut and way less angst and much quicker to the BETHYL point. It's short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not abandoning HOME - I should have another chapter posted there soon.**

**CHAPTER ONE: TAKEN**

Beth opens her eyes to the chaos of darkness and screeching tires. Her head rolls opposite of the force the car took. Her whole world is swirling in the dark, musty trunk. _Daryl_. Was he screaming her name? She could hear someone calling her name in the distance…or was she imagining it? Beth brings a shaking hand to her forehead, to where it was sticky and wet. She is bleeding. She was taken. The car rumbles again, turning sharply and hitting what felt like a divot pavement. It causes her to hit the far wall of the trunk. The impact sends white stars to her eyes despite the black of her dungeon.

Tears start to fall, streaming down her face. She's not sure what she's supposed to do? What can she do? A sob escapes her, her breath hitching. She can't do this alone.

Then Beth hears the words, the memory of their conversation suddenly blaring in the back of her mind. _I'll be gone someday._ She said those words to him. _Stop_. Daryl_. I will. You're gonna be the last man standing. You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon_. She hears herself declaring those words to him. She remembers the face he made hearing those words. She hadn't meant any malice behind them but once she said the words, she understood the weight behind them.

She couldn't do that to Daryl. She wouldn't leave him alone to be the last one. They had been through too much to allow that now.

"Think," she hisses to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. It's dark, too dark to see anything. She wasn't bound. She can do something. She fumbles blindly to where her knife should be. It's gone. He must have taken it from her when he hit her.

She feels the surrounding walls, jumbling and tumbling in the dark if the car moves even slightly. Beth doesn't know how long, less than an hour but longer than five minutes. Time is seemingly absent when you are alone in the dark. Her nimble fingers find the hidden compartment for the tire. It takes time to open, a struggle in the cramped space and dark, but she does it. She finds the tire iron, clutching it tightly. It's heavy and has a longer handle of an older model. It's just what she needs. Beth waits, trying to contain the terror hammering in her chest.

The vehicle slows and then stops. Beth scrambles to get into position by the lid. She's only going to have one shot at this and her life is depending on it. She's ready when he opens the trunk, the moonlight highlighting a man's figure in the dark of night. He's face is low, peering in after her with yellow teeth drawn into a snarling smile. She sends one good jab smashing into his face. His nose explodes into a spray of blood. He falls backwards, choking out a surprised shout with his stubby hands flailing in wide circles as he does.

Beth scrambles to get out the trunk quickly, her ankle screams at her as her full weight lands on it and causing her to buckle at first. She doesn't let it stop her. She rushes to him, this portly little man in front of her with red black blood pouring out of the middle of his face. He's moaning mindlessly, his arms start to move.

Beth raises the tire iron and brings the steel crashing down on his face. There is no hesitation on her part. She would have thought she would have hesitated but no. She brings another blow with the tire iron again. And again. And again. She's crying again, tears and blood on her face. There is blood and brain and bone splattered everywhere, including her clothes. The man stopped moving and she knows he can't possibly be alive.

She backs away slowly, her body heaving at the site of what she had just done. Her breath won't come despite her lungs gasping for her. She finally turns her head away as she brings a shaky hand to her temple. Her world is swirling again. It's dark but the moon and stars seem to be everywhere, heaven and below her. It's too blinding white for a moment.

She knows she has to get herself under control. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes three stabilizing breathes. When she opens, the world is still dark but calmer. Beth avoids looking at the death she just dealt and scans the area. Where is she? There is a small house next to her, the car was parked in front of it. She startles instantly at the walkers she sees but within seconds realizes they are all chained and contained. A dozen perhaps, all women by the looks of it. Most are missing arms and part of the their lower jaws. They are wearing lingerie and all swaying in the moonlight, an eerie vision. It's in that moment Beth realizes how lucky she was, truly lucky.

The dog is there, cowering next to the car. The one-eyed mutt was a lure. The man must have used the dog in his trap. By the looks of the dead women in the yard, the bastard had perfected his art apparently. Beth bends low, a careful balance on her injured ankle. She calls to the shaking dog, a soft whistle and motion with her hand. He comes slowly, pitiful and remorseful. His one brown eye is so sad as his tongue laps at her fingers.

"You gotta a name, buddy?" she murmurs, taking her time to reach up to pet him.

He skitters a little under her touch but accepts it once her gentle fingers find a soft spot behind his ear. She feels for a collar but finds no tags or anything. No name for her little canine companion.

"Pirate," she whispers as she rises. "I'll call you Pirate." He gives her a small wag of his tattered tail.

Beth looks around her again and realizes she needs to get out of the open. The small cabin is the closest shelter she can see. If there was someone else in there, they would have come out by now. The man's shout might have attracted walkers. She stumbles for the door, tire iron still in hand.

She enters slowly, it's dark with barely any moon light coming through the cracks from the boarded up windows. She doesn't have much choice but feels safer that Pirate enters unapprehensive. There is a small plaid love seat, she sink back into the sofa and closes her eyes. She knows she needs to find Daryl. She knows she needs a plan but nothing is coming. Nothing but black of night and a tired mind. She is asleep instantly, exhaustion and adrenalin have taken their toll on her. The scruffy dog curls up at her feet, keeping guard.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

The next day, she awakens to her ankle aching painfully and her forehead throbbing. The first thought to pop in her mind is not about the pain but rather Daryl. Beth struggles upright and immediately starts searching for supplies, ignoring the blood splatter on her arms and hands. She finds a water bottle and guzzles it immediately, sending a sharp pain to her abdomen. She goes slower on the stale crackers she finds, nibbling on a couple and offering some to her new found friend. Pirate takes them gingerly, the perfect little gentleman.

She needs weapons and knows she finally has to go outside to find them. She tries her best not to look at the dead man's face as she searches, her stomach rolling whenever she's forced to see the death she caused. Beth is sure it will haunt her later, her first murder. But now she has to focus to survive. She locates her knife and takes the man's gun from him. Later, while she's searching the cabin, she'll find more bullets but for now, it's loaded and tucked into the back of her pants.

Beth stands at the driveway and looks down the gravel path but can't see the road. Pirate looks up at her expectantly.

"What now?" she asks out loud to the dog but mostly to herself. She looked for the car keys on the man but didn't find them. She searched in the car too but there was nothing. Her only hope had been finding those damn keys. She's not sure where they were. She just knew they weren't where she needed them to be. She wasn't in any condition to travel by foot. Her ankle was too sore to walk far on and her head still gave her dizzy spells if she exerted herself too much.

_Daryl_. His face flashed in her mind again. How far away was she? Was he still okay? Did he survive the walker trap?

She sighs at her lack of answers and limps to the end of the road. She needs to let him know she's alive, that she's here just in case he's still out there. She takes sticks and rocks to build her name in the road. It's the best she can do in the moment. At least she's given him a sign if he's searching for her.

Beth is exhausted. She makes her way back to the cabin, pausing more than once to rest. Her head continued to swirl the world around her and she knows she's done too much for the day. The walker women are out to protect her hopefully from any real dangers.

She enters the house and calls to Pirate to come in. The stubborn dog sits in his spot by the car and ignores her commands. "Suit yourself," she tells him, closing the door behind her.

She goes to the back bedrooms. One is obviously where he kept them, the women he took. There are handcuffs and blood and whips and other things she can't even imagine what they were used for strewn across the room. The sight sent bile to the back of her throat earlier that morning during her search. Beth bypasses it for the other room. It was his room, his stench is there and there are piles of his old clothes on the floor but she doesn't really care. She's exhausted again. She lowers herself to the stained sheets and rests her head on the pillow. Her blue eyes close to the last thought on her mind again. The same one that drove her yesterday and all day today. _Daryl_.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This story is all but done so I will be posting new chapters soon and should be done before the New Year!**


	2. Moonshine Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the great response! The best one I've ever had - just gets me all giggly happy when you review, favorite and follow! So I thought I'd give you another chapter as a reward. Again, I feel like I'm cheating my other story (HOME) - this one goes a bit faster with the BETHYL relationship and earns the Mature rating it's been given. We'll get there with HOME... sooner than you may think ;) Please enjoy this one!**

**CHAPTER TWO: MOONSHINE MEMORIES**

_They are jogging, the heat from the blaze still behind them. Beth's mind is still less than clear but she doesn't care, she feels exhilarated. For a day that started so horribly and depressing, the torched shack was a rebounding change against the past and a journey toward a new start. She follows Daryl in the dark, trying to keep her eyes on the angel wings in front of her. They don't go far before he leads them to another shanty shack, four walls and ceiling of rotting wood and junk._

_Daryl clears it quickly being only one room and opens the door for her. She's swaying a little, she can't help it. There is a grin on her face that she can't help either. As she reaches the entry way, the one he's still standing in and holding the door wide for her, Beth places a stabilizing hand on his chest. His heart is beating steadily under her palm. She goes to place a kiss to his cheek, all in girlish fun she decides in an instant. Daryl turns his head at the last moment to look at her and it lands on the corner of his mouth. He has such a stunned look on his face as she pulls back. She can't help but smile at him, at the surprise on his face. Like he doesn't know all the women and girls back at the prison had crushes on him at some point. He was the eye candy they all drooled over whenever possible and the subject of a couple late night girl chats. She can't herself as she leans up again for another quick peck, tells herself it's just the liquor but this time his lips met hers. There is a heat, a sense of urgency from his kiss that binds her to him. His arms are suddenly around her, her hands are gripping his shirt at his chest. _

_The released door bangs shut and for a brief moment, they break. His eyes are almost completely black in the moon light, hungry and penetrating. She has a decision to make, one that has nothing to do with the moonshine that was running in her blood. Her head is suddenly clear as she realizes she knows what she wants. Daryl. She pulls him with her, keeping his body on hers, their lips crashing into one another again. There is a mattress on the floor in the corner, a better option than the floor._

_His breath comes in rushes as he follows, his hands gripping her hips. She tips her head up more to allow for a deeper kiss him, his lips are chapped and his beard scratches but it's perfect. His tongue slips along hers, creating a sensation low in her stomach and causing slow moan to escape her. Before she knows it, they are on the dirty mattress and he is on top of her. Hands are everywhere. Hers are pulling at his shirt, feeling his hardened muscles underneath, ones she's only dreamed about. His hands are working at the button of her jeans, the warmth of his hands along her lower stomach sending a shiver throughout her body. _

_She knows they should probably slow down, perhaps think about it but that's the beauty of it. They aren't. They are just in the moment and allowing the passions to take over. It's good, the feelings he's causing inside her, too good to stop. They might be opening a door neither are probably ready for but it doesn't matter. The good feelings are the important piece right now. _

_They finally part mouths, Daryl rips the vest and shirt from his body. Beth pulls her yellow polo over her head, leaving her only in the white cotton bra as she shimmies her jeans off her body, boots flying across the room. He's staring at her, his mouth opens as if he wants to say something to her but nothing leaves him. She smiles at him, a slow gentle one as she reaches for him. She pulls on the waist of his jeans so he's back covering her body with his. The heat coming from his body is enough of a turn on, let alone the rough thumb that is slowly rubbing over her nipple through her bra. As her nimble fingers go to the buttons of his jeans, his mouth is on her neck, biting her lightly. His free hand is working at the clasp at her back. _

_This isn't her first time. Jimmy was her first. Back at the farm before she realized there was no hope for her mother and brother, she and Jimmy had snuck a night away. It wasn't what she expected. They had tried again after she had cut her wrists, it was an attempt on her part to feel alive again, to heal the hurt. It wasn't this. This was nothing like she had ever felt before, her heart was pounding in her chest. Beth could feel a wetness pool between her white thighs, another new sensation. His mouth is on her, everywhere and anywhere, so that she can't contain the gasps coming from her._

"_Daryl," she breaths, kneading his shoulder._

_He pulls up and looks at her again, the intensity of his gaze sends another shiver down her body. "You sure?"_

_She returns his gaze with hooded eyes and nods, biting her lip. She couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. Now, she wants him now. _

_His jeans slide off easily and he's pulling her underwear from her hips, her hips lifting slightly from the mattress. Daryl is between her legs, guiding himself to her wet opening. She feels the tip of him pressing against her and sighs. It doesn't hurt, not really as it did with the first times, as he slides into her. He's just bigger, wider than before. They both take moment, relishing and adjusting to the fit. She shifts her hips, in an upward rocking motion, eliciting a guttural groan from the muscular man above her. He moves, thrusting forward a couple of testing times before she follows in suite, the pacing growing more fevered the longer they go. It's mounting, neither will last at this pace. He reaches a hand between them, his fingers swirling around her swollen nub. She moans his name moments later, her body releasing in a way she's never experienced. She feels his teeth on her neck again, bearing down on her as he thrusts forward hard once more. He shudders above, her hands roaming his back. _

_Daryl rolls to the side a minute later after he's finally able to move again. Both are still breathing heavily, bodies covered in sheen of sweat. Beth can already see it in his eyes, the conflict with the passion and release they both just experienced. She's not going to let it happen. She kisses him again before his words can leave his parted lips. He kisses her back, soft and easy, nothing like the crazed dire kisses of before. _

"_Morning. We can talk in the morning," she murmurs to him, pulling a sheet over them. She snuggles her still naked body against his and closes her eyes. He follows, wrapping his arm around her._

Beth rolled over in bed, laying on her back and staring at the white ceiling. Her dream is still fresh in her mind. She remembered the next morning, waking up alone. She had dressed quickly, realizing he was just outside, walking the perimeter. There was a bottle of water and a packet of Tylenol next to the bed. She took them and blushed a little, her head has a dull headache but there was more of a soreness between her thighs. As she tied her shoes, she made a vow to herself to not let it be awkward. They only had each other now and that meant something more to her than it did yesterday.

She opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, squinting to look at him.

"Mornin'," he said to her, not looking at her. She can tell he's decided on something without her. She can see it in his stiff posture and heard it in his low, scratchy tone.

"Good morning," she returned softly, walking to stand next to him.

He scuffed his boot in the dirt and was his worrying his thumb nail again. "Beth… shouldn't do that again."

She blinked, wide-eyed and innocent. "What? No more pyromania?" Despite what was showing on her face and her sad attempt at humor, her stomach was clenching as if realizing something she didn't know she wanted was being taken from her.

He shook his head, a pink creeping to his cheeks. He finally looked up at her, a mix of emotions swirling in his dark blue eyes. "No. I can't protect you like that. We can't…"

She nodded slowly, containing her disappointment. She could tell she truly was not the problem but rather it really was their safety in jeopardy. There was no door closing, just blocked for the time being. She could understand that. So much had happened and changed, they need to have shelter and safety before anything else could happen.

"Alright then." She can tell he's a little taken back by her easy response. "Teach me then."

"What?"

"To protect myself. To track. To hunt. Then you won't have to protect me," she told him, keeping her body straight and strong.

He nodded, his eyes locked with hers. There wasn't time at the moment but maybe… just maybe later?

So when she slowly climbs out of bed that second morning at her kidnappers cabin with her stomach rolling, she thought it was from the concussion. Nothing else entered her mind despite the memory of moonshine and moonlight still fresh and foremost. The nausea was still there the third day, hitting her hard in the late afternoon while cleaning the bedroom. It was the fourth morning with an upset stomach when the possibility entered her head. The implication of four weeks before.

She shakes her head at the thought but that only increases the queasiness. She covers her eyes with her hands in an attempt to calm down. It was silly of her to fear that. Women don't get that sick that fast… do they?

Her stomach settles and Beth decides her ankle is close enough to healed. She found a backpack and it was packed and ready to go. There is a small amount of food left but it won't last much longer. She needs to find Daryl. She knows he's out there with her sister, Glenn, Carl and Rick. They are all out there. She has to believe it.

She calls to Pirate in a low whistle again. The dog follows her down the road. She found the dog to be a decent companion despite his dirty and smelly exterior. There wasn't water enough to clean him up yet but she was sure they could find some soon.

They travel slow and steady. It takes them two weeks of searching to find the funeral home again. There are so many bodies inside and out. How did Daryl survive this? But she knows he did. His crossbow isn't there so that means it's with him. She can feel it, she knows. Her hand travels to her abdomen as she considers his fate. She isn't sure. She can't be, not yet but she knows. She knows.


	3. Alone

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this story so far. It was one that just came to me all in one day after "Coda" and I knew I had to write it all down before I forgot it. I'm still pretty sad over the lack of future BETHYL on TWD - which I don't own - but I'll survive. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE: ALONE**

Beth and Pirate, cleaner for finding a creek along the way, trek back to the cabin. She doesn't know what else to do at the moment. She's alone. She has never been alone before. At least at the cabin there is the protection of the walker women, chained and disfigured but their scent helps hide her. Their jingling chains will keep her alive and aware. It's the best she can think of at the moment.

Months pass slowly with Beth surviving alone with Pirate. The first month, she's still searching for her people. The second one, sadly her focus has changed to locating more food. It's scarce and she seems to need more and more. It's the third month when the fear hits her. The true fear of being alone in this world filled with the walking dead and dangerous living. The fear of the growing bump in front of her.

She knows she can't do this alone but doesn't know what else to do. She falls into bed one desperate and pity filled night, the weight of her situation coming down hard on her. She lets herself have a good cry, the first one since being toss alone into a trunk after being attacked. There is no way she can have this life growing in her and survive alone.

Her eyes are heavy and sore so she closes them and starts to drift into sleep. It's then when she hears the words of her sister. The ones she said to her over a year ago in another moment of self-pity and uselessness. _Mom would be ashamed to learn she had raised such a coward._ Maggie, she always knew how to kick start her. No, she wasn't the same little scared girl. She is stronger now. She can do this… well, at least in the morning she will. Now, she lets sleep take her.

She needs others. It's the first thought Beth has in the morning as she rises from the bed. She can't stay here anymore. She was hoping her signs, ones she populated around the cabin, would point Daryl or Maggie or any member of her family in her direction but nothing. Whatever has happened to them, they aren't in the area anymore.

Beth packs and reviews her supplies. She's taking as much as she can carry with her. She has found a lot of items to help her on her upcoming journey. The camping pack allowed her to carry more easier. She had the gun, bullets and her knife. She found live traps that she'd been using to catch small creatures such as rabbits and squirrels but unfortunately that food source was too big to travel with. It had been a good thing that during the last year she had developed a taste for squirrel while being around Daryl. She would have died if she hadn't.

She wakes up the first morning, stiff and chilled from sleeping on the ground of shed to find herself truly alone. Pirate had followed her from the cabin the day before. He had followed her faithfully while she searched for the funeral home. Pirate had disappeared a couple of times before, always returning within a day and usually full of dirty and debris. But when Beth preps to leave and continue on her search, she's has a feeling he's gone for good this time. Her little friend wasn't going to return. Beth waits until early afternoon but leaves alone, a true twinge of sadness hitting her harder than she thought it would.

She's on the road a week when she sees the signs. Terminus. She follows the train tracks and the maps. It's the next day when Beth sees a sign from Maggie, written in faded blackened blood. It tells Glenn to go to Terminus. Nothing for her. It pains her a little but she understands. Doesn't she? How could her sister think she would have survived the attack on the prison? She was weak then. She had been next to useless before the weeks she spent with Daryl. She's only alive now because of him. Hell, the bump in her stomach he put there is probably the only reason she's ventured this far and now she's found her first sign that her family is alive.

A rather large herd drives her from the tracks the next day, she survives using an old trick she learned from Daryl. Still being in the trunk is hard due to the last time she was in one. Beth squeezes her eyes to the flashes of memories that flooded her for a moment and covers her ears to the dying moans passing by. Once she is able to crawl out hours later, she is tired with cramping in her legs and arms from being in the same position. She rubs her sore limbs as she considers her options. It's afternoon, late by the look of the sun. Should she continue on or find a place to camp? There is a nagging feeling in her that she can't ignore. It's pulling her back to the tracks.

Beth is almost back to the train tracks when she hears voices. She stops quickly and hides behind a parked car. Evening is coming so she knows she can't stay hidden for long. She has to make a decision. She can barely hear them but can make out their laughing. She peaks over the hood of the car carefully, trying to get a glimpse of them. She sees the people, the first living ones in almost four months. Two women and two men in the process of making camp for the night.

Can she take a chance with them? She has to try. She told Daryl there were still good people in this world. She has to keep believing that. She needed to bring her child into that kind of world.

Her stomach clenches as she reveals herself. Beth walks around the car and towards the group, her hands empty of weapons and at her side. They don't notice her at first and she gets fairly close.

Not wanting to cause a panic, she quietly announces herself, "Hello." Her voice is hoarse from days of not talking.

Heads turn to her and she stands her ground, completely still. She's still far enough away she could make a run for it, back to her earlier hiding place if needed. A fine tremble travels through her body as she awaits their reaction.

All four rise, hands on guns at their hips due to being surprised but not drawn. Pointed looks are exchanged silently among the group. The leader, an older woman, nods and the others relax.

The older woman walks forward, white streaks in her short sandy hair. "Howdy. Name's Liz." She has a smile on her face, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Beth has the immediate feeling of relief fill her. She's made the right decision.

It's a short conversation before she's invited to the campfire. Liz tells her there is no Terminus. It wasn't there anymore, it was gone. Apparently blown to hell and over run by walkers. They were part of a scouting group from another place. They were from the Alexandria Safe Zone. They had heard radio transmissions from Terminus and had ventured to investigate since they were unable to respond at the time. Beth's heart fell at news.

Beth tries not to watch as glances are exchanges and a couple of side whispered conversations are conducted. She knows they are talking about her. She did not say much about herself to them, even when questioned. She doesn't know if she can yet.

They offer to share in their dinner and she accepts. Liz brings two plates and sits down next to Beth, offering one to her. She takes it and enjoys the first warm meal she had since leaving the cabin.

"You can come with us, if you want," offers Liz. "It's a good place with good people trying to make it work."

Her large shirt hides her growing bump but barely and not for much longer. Her hand goes protectively to it, feeling the warmth underneath. She knows what her answer will be, she doesn't really have another choice. She nods, tears stinging her eyes. She doesn't want to give up on her family but accepting the offer feels like she is. She knows she has to think of her child but it still hurts.

Liz nods too and smiles sadly, maybe understanding more than Beth knew. "Good. What's your name, honey?"

She doesn't stop the words as they leave her mouth. "Beth. Beth Dixon."

She won't let those words come true, the ones she had spoken to him that fateful night all those months before. He won't be the last one standing. She won't leave him alone.

**A/N: That was the last chapter without a living breathing Daryl... not a memory or dream, but the man in the flesh. Excited?**


	4. Arrivals

**A/N: I'm a fan of the show but I have not read the comics so I don't actually know what Alexandria is about or anything. I just took it, ran with it and made it fit my needs - so sorry if its way off base! Here's the next chapter because of all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. You all make a girl's heart melt :)**

**CHAPTER 4: ARRIVALS**

Beth looks down at her daughter, she was sleeping well past her normal nap time but Beth didn't mind. A little more free time for a new mother is always appreciated. Still, she can't seem to break her gaze from sleeping child. Wispy auburn hair, rosy cheeks and curled tiny fists comprised a child who was a handful at almost a year old. Samantha Margaret Dixon.

Her pregnancy had been hard. It was probably the stress. She was more than five months along when she arrived with the group she had met on the train tracks. They had lost one, a young adventurer by the name of Peter, before completing their journey. She arrived skinny, exhausted and alone but the community had taken her in and helped her. Friends, she had so many friends now. She was so grateful for them all but none of them was quite the same as her group before. They had been more, they were her family.

Samantha had been two weeks early after months of struggling to gain weight, periodic cramping and required bed rest for a scary week. She desperately wanted her mom or her sister… or Daryl. He was still a constant thought with her, keeping her company during the long lonely nights. When the time finally came, Beth had pushed for hours. It scared her to be alone and in such pain. Even the doctor and nurse had worried looks stamped on their faces. She knew what they were thinking and there was no way she was leaving her baby alone. In the end she found that inner strength, the one refined by her time alone and with Daryl, and gave it one final effort.

Her daughter was born at 1:17 AM on a Thursday at five pounds eleven ounces. A peanut. Her squalling, red-faced, blue eyed peanut. Beth cried tears of joy and happiness and sorrow as she took her daughter in her arms for the first time. She wasn't alone anymore. As much as these people had taken her in, she finally had family again.

Before her daughter's birth, Beth had been in rough shape in more ways than one. Despite her health challenges, she insisted on being assigned a job but they wouldn't let her contribute. Everyone had a job, doing part for the community. Not her, they wanted her to rest and tried to confine her to bed rest a few times. She listened… mostly. Beth was a frequent visit to the preschool, the younger kids putting her at ease. She took almost daily trips to the entry point. It was the place where all new comers were processed. Every day she waited and watched. She would scan each arrival posting, looking to see if she missed something over night. She witnessed more than one reunion of friends and family, each one tugging at her heart. Never. Never was one of her own.

Beth finally stopped the daily treks to the entry points when Samantha came. She couldn't do it anymore. She had to move forward for the sake of Samantha. Beth dove head first into her daughter, loving everything about her bundle of joy. She loved her perfect little toes, her wailings at all hours of the day, her chubby fingers reaching for her and how every day she looked a little more like Daryl. There was very little of her in that child. While she absolutely loved her with all her heart, Samantha was not a good baby. She was not the same as the easy going Judith. Samantha was work, colicky in the beginning, fussy sleeper in the middle and recently teething issues leading to horrific ear infections. Beth took it all in stride. How could she not for the love of her life? She knew there was nothing this child could ever do to break the bond they had. This little life was hers and she would keep it close for as long as she could.

Alexandria Safe Zone was a mecca of safety and communal ingenuity. They did well here. They lived in a large two-story house with four bedrooms upstairs and porch swing that was used often. She was placed there with a couple other new arrivals in the beginning. Her housemates had left two months ago. Jennifer and Hank had married not long after arriving. When the expansion at the other end of the town was completed, they had left for a new place of their own. Beth was half convinced they had moved out just to be away from the wailing baby at all hours. She had stayed. The house was a bit grand for the two of them but she couldn't bring herself to move her daughter from her first home to an ugly, small apartment. She always wanted to raise her children in a home, a loving home. For now it was just the two of them, Beth knew it wouldn't last but for now she was enjoying it.

Beth is downstairs, finally able to leave her sleeping daughter to start dinner, when Jason knocks at her door. He's been her next door neighbor since her assignment to her home. Jason was from Texas, on a rodeo tour when it all happened. He is quite adamant Texas fared the best, able to withstand the onslaught of dead than any other region. He's certain they were just fine there. He's been around more, a lot more lately. He knows she's been waiting for her family and Samantha's father. She is certain he's been waiting too. She can tell by the way he looks at her he won't wait much longer before he brings it up. He'll ask for a walk or a dinner alone or maybe he'll just kiss her. He's a handsome man, sandy blonde, tall, green eyes and dimpled smile. It's that smile he gives her that she knows should send a shiver of desire to her center but it doesn't. She can't explain it completely. She is still waiting even though she doesn't know if she should be.

It was that look Daryl gave her that last night before she was taken. The one that told her there was something worth waiting for, that she should wait for his return. After all she knew he'd be the last one standing. She hadn't spoken much about her family or of Daryl to the people here. She eluded to a marriage by referring herself as Beth Dixon and then looking for a Daryl Dixon, admitting he was the father of her child, but never actually saying the words of husband and wife to anyone. She let them make their own conclusions.

"C'mon in, Jason. Just working on dinner before Sam wakes up," she calls from the kitchen.

He enters the house slowly, pulling his tan cowboy hat from his head. He was always so respectful. "Howdy, Missus Beth."

"You wanna join us?" she offers, pulling a pot from the cupboard. Beth knows she shouldn't be so nice to him. It'll give him the wrong idea but she just doesn't have the heart to be mean to him.

"No, I've come to bring you some news."

His tone stops her mid-motion. She looks up at him. He's holding his hat in front of him, fingering the brim. It's serious.

"What?" she asks, her mouth suddenly very dry.

"A group came in."

She swallows, thick and so hard suddenly. She wants to shake him for his pause. The intensity of her eyes must have been apparent because he starts to explain faster.

"A man by the name Dixon. Darnel, I reckon? Daryl, maybe? Heard it from Clayton. He said it might be who ya been lookin' fer. Thought ya might wan-"

Beth rushes for the door, brushing by him. "Samantha is sleeping. Can you watch her?"

She doesn't wait for his answer, she is running. Her hair had been in a loose pony tail and is now out and whipping behind her. It was unbelievable. He was here. Was he here? Was her sister? Were they all here? Her mind is spinning with questions, her blood pumping as she runs. Her breathing is heavy; she hadn't had this much physical activity since becoming a mom. Her legs ached but she refuses to listen to them. She sprints by people as they stare. One shouts after her. _Where's the fire?_ It's a joke but she doesn't care.

The entrance is coming into view. Her breath is coming is gulping rushes. Her hair is tangled and still trailing behind her. She can make out the group. They are walking away from the processing building, an old office space. They must have just finished registering, getting their walking papers. Next they will move on to get assignment of where to stay at, a check from the doctors, new clothes and supplies and finally a hot meal. They are just figures in the distance, walking away from her but she sees it. She sees the angel wings, dirty and grey. He has a crossbow slung over his right shoulder. _Daryl_. Tears sting her eyes and she can't see anything else but his blurry form.

Her body gives out. She stops running, her hands on her knees as she gulps in air and burning her lungs. She calls his name but all that comes out is a hoarse cry. He doesn't hear it.

So she screams it, her face red. She cries his name as loud as she, "DARYL!"

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a tease about Daryl. He was in the flesh at Alexandria but that's all I gave you. I promise to make it up in the next chapter. This one and the next are probably my favorites.**

**Review my pretties, review!**


	5. Surprises

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the great responses. Here's the next chapter - super sized for your enjoyment! I couldn't write a reunion without it being extra long, now could I?**

**CHAPTER 5: SURPRISES**

Beth watches Daryl stop suddenly, his body rigid. He turns slowly, looking back at her. She can't help the tears of joy that sting her eyes again. He's alive. He's really here. She straightens herself upright and starts toward him in a hurried shuffle. She can tell he can't believe it's her. There is disbelief in his stunning blue eyes. Even he thought she couldn't do it. She did though, she survived. She lived and so did he.

"Beth?" he asks hoarsely as he takes a tentative step forward.

Then she sees them all turn around. So many familiar faces are staring at her suddenly. Rick. Carl holding Judith. Michonne. Tyrese with his arm around a weak looking Sasha. Glenn. And finally her sister, Maggie. They made it, her family was here.

They rush for each other, these two sisters. Her body is tingling when it slams into her sister's in a violent hug. Her sister was in her arms, her flesh and blood. Tears are streaming down her face as she calls Maggie's name over and over again. It had been almost two years since she's touched her sister. They pull part slightly as the others come around them. Beth can feel other hands on her back and shoulders but her hands are at her sister's face and Maggie holds hers. Their matching blue eyes are holding each other's gaze. She sees it, the overwhelming joy and the heartache dissipating. There is the reaffirmation of good and life and living. They hug again, collapsing to the ground as they do. It's then Beth feels it. She didn't notice it before, there had been too much to take in. Pressing into her is the rounded middle of her sister. A baby.

As Beth pulls back, her hand goes to the swell of Maggie's abdomen and her eyes search her sister's. Maggie nods, laughing and wiping away tears. Beth looks up and sees Glenn standing behind Maggie, tears reddening his eyes as well. A goofy grin is on his face, a prideful one that he can't hold back.

Beth hugs her sister tightly again. She's not sure she can let go but she know she must. She has another person she must touch. There is a drive deep inside her, forcing her to search for him. She sees Daryl, standing there with the same disbelieving look on his face. As if she was a ghost and he could see right through her, that she might disappear if he touched her. Beth releases Maggie, helping her to her feet with Glenn's aide.

Rick grabs her, hugging her tightly. His breath hitches as his strong arms enfold her but her eyes don't leave Daryl's during the hug. Carl is next to take hold of her. He's grown so much. He's as tall as she is now, skinny and all arms and legs. He even has a little hint of stubble. He gives her a half hug with one lengthy arm due to Judith being in the other. Judith is the reason her eyes finally drop from Daryl's, this little girl with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. Her ward for so many months. Beth had always hoped but knew the possibility of her survival was so remote and here the little girl was. A survivor. Beth should have known better than to doubt. Judith was small for her age of two and half. Beth could hardly believe she was staring the big eyed unsure little girl with a thumb in her mouth. Judith didn't recognize her but Beth could sense something between them. They lock eyes and Beth sees it. Yes, they knew each other. Judith smiles shyly around her thumb at Beth.

Finally, she leaves them and steps around to stand in front of Daryl. He doesn't move to touch her like the others had. His eyes were sad, almost afraid as he looks into hers.

"Daryl," she whispers, reaching for him. Her arms enfold around him, pressing her body to his. He is hard, all man under his dusty clothes. He smells of sweat, earth and wind, as he always did. She didn't know it until that moment but she had missed his scent. He brings a tentative arm around her and then another until he's squeezing her tightly. His embrace is almost too hard as if he is afraid she'll be gone if he lets her go.

"I knew you were alive. I knew it," she murmurs into his chest. The tears are coming again. He was alive and here.

"M'sorry, Beth. I tried," he whispers back into her hair, his breath warm and heavy.

She pulls away a bit but not from his hold. He wouldn't allow that but just enough to look him in his blue eyes. His face is marred with dirt, a scratch to his brow and a couple days' worth of scraggly stubble on his face. His eyes are intense and dark, so blue and beautiful.

"Sorry?" she questions softly.

His voice is thick as he explains, "I tried to follow the car. I ran all night. I ran until… I couldn't anymore. I couldn't find you."

Beth places a hand to his cheek, not caring what everyone sees or infers. It doesn't matter right now. It never will again. She's learned not to waste time. They should never waste time in this new world of theirs. "It's okay. I'm here. I lived. I survived because of everything you taught me. You made me stronger."

She desperately wants to kiss him but doesn't just then. She's not sure what has happened to him to keep that dark look haunting his eyes. The one that tells her he doesn't fully accept what she's just told him. Maybe it's something he can see in her eyes. Maybe they are not as young or innocent anymore. She did survive but it took a toll on her, all that time alone, searching and waiting.

A man comes into her view. A new comer in their group with red hair and a strong imposing form. There is a woman next to him, Hispanic with pigtails. She has a saucy hand on her cocked hip. And then it comes to Beth. Where is Carol? What about others from the prison? Who had made it out that fateful day?

Beth turns in Daryl's hold, his arms falling but one of his hands still lightly touching her hip. He wasn't completely willing to let her go yet. She looks over the rest of them. Her smile is returned by Michonne. Sasha and Tyrese have elation on their faces despite the obvious exhaustion that has hold of them. But no Carol.

She has to ask it. "Carol?" her voice whispers. She knows she should ask about more people too but Carol is who that matters the most. She always had.

Rick shakes his head sadly. "She rescued us from Terminus. Found Tyrese and Judith. We lost her earlier this year. She got sick. Cancer we think."

Her body hitches and she tries to not cry but fresh tears escape her.

Sasha speaks up too. "Lost Bob too."

Tyrese adds, "Father Gabriel not long afterwards."

The unknown woman looks dejectedly to the ground and follows with, "Eugene and Tara when the herd drove us out."

Beth knew Bob. He had been a nice man, friendly to everyone and helped her dad with medical treatments. The others, she didn't know, but they were part of her family's group enough that she saw their faces etch with pain at each of the names said. Their losses were heavy in their eyes.

She wants to go to each and every one of them and hug them again but she also can't seem to break from Daryl's touch. Did he have this much effect on her before? It didn't seem like it at the time but then again their time had been cut short. Another moment, a day longer and who knows what would have been different between them.

Clayton coughs into his hand to the side of the group. He had been watching them from afar. He was the gate man, the greeter for all the new people coming to Alexandria. He was missing a foot, a travesty from a walker's bite so much like her father. However, the injury allowed him to do a job he was great at. He had a fake foot but still limped slightly as he came forward.

His voice is easy as he speaks, "Gettin' dark. I was gonna take them to see the doctors and then settled in. I'm glad Jason found you. Saw the name and knew he should get you."

Her people looked at him, not understanding, so Clayton continued. "Beth, here, she came every day looking for you folks. She searched for your names. Learned them by heart, I did. Kept an eye after Sam started taking up all her time and Beth couldn't make it much anymore." He winked at her.

Samantha. Beth had never considered how she was going to tell Daryl or her family about her. She couldn't think about it, not for a moment, or she would have dwelled entirely on it. The notion of a reunion such as this would have consumed her and she couldn't let that happen. Her focus had to be wholly on her daughter.

She could feel Daryl tense and suddenly all eyes were back on her. Before Beth could even being to form a thought of how to explain to them, almost on cue Jason came into view. He was holding a whimpering Samantha. He had a sheepish grin on his face as he walks toward them.

"Sorry, Beth. She woke up the second ya left. Swore she knew her mama was gone. I tried to quiet the little filly but she just wanted ya."

Jason walked forward, gingerly carrying the fussy little girl. Samantha was small for her age, she had been since birth but recently she had finally hit her stride and was starting to gain ground. Even still, she looked a bit younger than her true age.

Beth took her from Jason. "What's up, Buttercup?" she asks, wiping a single tear from her daughter's face.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't think. Beth knew all eyes were on her but she couldn't meet them yet. She wanted to tell them all but not here, not like this. Daryl should have been the first to know. She looks up at him then. His eyes are wide with surprise and something else. She can almost make it out. Pain? Jealousy? Anger? A mix of emotions she knew that was caused by all the confusion and questions they all must have.

"Beth?" It was Maggie that finally pulls her attention. She looks to her sister, smiling timidly. Her sister is smiling back but the confusion is there still. "Beth?" she says again. The question is obvious.

Beth nods lightly and turns Samantha towards her sister. Maggie touches the little girl on the arm gently as Beth bounces her, calming her daughter in that mothering way. Her throat becomes tight at the instant love in Maggie's eyes. This day was so much more than she could have ever hoped for.

Clayton came more into the center of the group, gaining their attention before more questions could be asked. "We need to get moving, folks. More to do before night comes. Beth, why don't you let your little girl get acquainted with her daddy there. I'll take the rest and get them what they need. I can bring them by later, should make it 'fore dark. You should be able to house them all for the night, right?"

Her jaw almost drops at his announcement. Her little girl's daddy. All eyes were back to bouncing between Jason and her. Jason must have felt the instant implication behind their stares. They were assuming he was the man, the baby's father. Only Daryl kept his blue eyes fixated on her, the heat of his gaze is so intense she almost wilts.

Jason backs up a step, his hands held up. "No, nope, not me. Love the little thing as if she was but I ain't her papa."

Clayton gives Beth an instant sheepish look. "He doesn't know?"

She shakes her head.

"Shit, sorry. Pardon my French. I didn't know. Shit. Sorry again," Clayton stumbles out looking at her and the group.

"S'okay. Yes, Clayton, please take them. Daryl and I, we need to talk." Her eyes flick to him just in time to see the distress settle into his eyes.

She doesn't let anyone else speak. Maybe they can't, they all seem a little speechless. There were a couple of mouths open wide in shock.

She turns to Jason. "Thank you for watching her." She gives her family a look of steel as she turns, willing them to not ask questions at the moment.

"No problem, Missus Dixon," he replies, backing away again and tipping his hat. It was obvious he knew he should leave and was. But did he have to call her that! What were these two men doing to her? He only called her that when they were first introduced. One of those things she never corrected when called. It was almost as if he was announcing he had never looked at her or smiled at her in the way he had been the past couple of months.

If they didn't have questions before, they certainly did now. She could see it in their faces but she gave them the same hardened look to silence them. It was time for her and Daryl now. Clayton waves them to follow him and slowly they did, all of them giving her and Daryl a last look. Maggie grips her hand tightly, squeezing one last time, but keeps her mouth shut as Glenn gently tugs her along. Beth does not miss the dirty look Maggie shoots Daryl as she walks pass him. Nor did Daryl but he ignores it and doesn't flinch under the menace. His eyes are still trained on Beth and her daughter. Their daughter but he doesn't know that. Not yet, not completely. She hadn't said the words out loud yet and she can tell he's waiting for her to.

Their group was gone but she could still feel eyes on them. Others of the community were watching them still, drawn by the reunion scene. Not here, she wouldn't explain everything to him here.

"C'mon," she says softly to him. "Let's go home. We…we can talk there."


	6. Answers

**A/N: So I got an early Christmas gift - a BETA. Thank you so much Orange Autumn. You are the best!**

**CHAPTER 6: ANSWERS**

Daryl nods as he falls in step with her as she leads them back to her house. No words are spoken between them but she catches him looking at her and Samantha as they walk. It sends a shiver down her spine. Beth can't help the smile on her face; she's trying to keep it from growing into a silly girly grin. She suddenly wishes she didn't have her heavy bundle of baby in her arms, that she could reach out and touch the archer walking in perfect step with her. She wants to hold his rough hand in hers, to feel his life and warmth again.

The walk home doesn't seem as long as it should have and suddenly they are home. Her house… soon to be theirs? Did she dare to hope? A surprising sense of giddiness enters her as she breaks the threshold of the home, pushing her front door open. Beth knows she should be scared or worried, apprehensive at the least, but she's not. She can't be, not when they are all alive. She can't be anything but happy and hope for the best as she places Samantha into the high chair. Beth grabs a couple of crackers from a bin and offers them to her child. Chubby fingers reach out and a drooling four tooth grin is offered in response of thanks before Samantha brings one to her mouth to devour.

Beth turns her attention then to Daryl. He's still standing in the entry way. The fading sunlight highlighting behind him, making him glorious in all his dirt and filth. He looks nervous perhaps even a little scared. It's not a look that is natural on a survivor's face like his.

He nods to the baby. His voice almost cracks as he speaks, "Is it true? Is she mine?"

Beth nods, smiling at him. "Yes."

Daryl lets out a long, slow breath and looks at his child. "Just that one time, huh?"

She gives a soft chuckle. "Yeah, all we needed was the back seat of a mustang and it would be a perfect cautionary tale from before." Beth glances down to the little girl, her smile never fading. "Never regretted it, though. She's wonderful. All her daddy. Full of spunk and spitfire. You'll see. We've got no little angel here. Don't let her fool you with those beautiful blue eyes."

She can tell he's struggling to swallow. His eyes are focused so intently on their daughter. "They are. Beautiful," he whispers, apparently in awe of the two females he suddenly has claim to in front of him.

His eyes flick to her. "Dixon? Beth Dixon?"

"Yeah, about that…" She blushes, pink high on her cheekbones. "It was the name I gave them when I came across a group from here. I… I don't know if I can explain. I wasn't the same person. Beth Greene was gone. I was someone else. Beth Dixon, a survivor. Does that make sense?"

He looks at her, his eyes searching hers. It was back, that pained swirling mix in his. "Yeah, reckon I get it."

Daryl takes a few steps forward, entering the kitchen for the first time. He places the crossbow to the table with a louder clank than he probably intended. Her pulse quickens at his closeness, her skin prickling. It was as if her body was coming alive for the first time in months… years.

"What happened after… after you were taken?" he asks, a tremble in his tone and a wet shine in his eyes. She realizes it was guilt that she kept seeing in his weary blue eyes. Guilt over her being taken, it had weighed heavy on him.

"A man took me. He hit me as I reached the street. I didn't even see him until he was there, too busy watching out for walkers and looking for you. You were still in there. He shoved me into the trunk and drove away."

His jaw clenches tight for a moment, digesting what she had just said. "I ran. I ran after the car all night. I tried to follow… ran after it. Came to a four way, didn't know what to do. It was morning. Didn't know where you were," he says, his voice low with his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. "How did you… Did he hurt you?"

There is such pain and remorse in those blue pools of his. He shuts them to her upcoming answer. Beth knows he needs to know but doesn't at the same time. Sometimes knowing is worse in this world. Sometimes not knowing is. There was no happy medium.

Beth reaches for him, grabbing his upper arm and squeezing. "Just the knock to the head. I was lucky. He underestimated me. He didn't know the strength you had taught me. I was able to fight him. I killed him before he could do anything worse." She brings her other hand to stroke his cheek, fingers touching more grit than skin but still the warmth seeps forward. "I survived. I stayed strong. I did it for you. I couldn't let my words come true."

He opens his eyes and looks down at her intently. "What words?" he asks his voice thick.

"The ones I spoke at the shack. That you'd be the last man standing."

She can see his pulse quicken in his throat, dry swallowing hard before he utters the next words, "Not… you'll miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl leans forward, bringing his lips to hers slowly. She almost can't believe it as his lips brush hers. This untamed, introverted man from before is kissing her. The man that used to jump at the slightest brush or unexpected casual touch. The same man that had to be half way drunk the last time he had brought his lips to hers for a little affection. How much has he changed?

She accepts the soft kiss, the tentative mingling that it is. They hold it for more than a moment before her hand slips along his cheek to his hair and her fingers entwine into his dark locks. He brings a large hand to the small of her back, dragging her slowly to him. Their bodies touch and press against each other as Beth opens her mouth, inviting his tongue in. They spend a slow minute, enjoying the heated kiss and molding of their bodies. They fit with one another again as they had so many months before. The evidence of that fact giving a small squeak of joy as she reaches her nimble fingers for her next cracker and brings it to her mouth.

"I did," he speaks in hushed tones as they break apart, only inches between them. "I missed you, Beth."

She nods, acknowledging his words. "I never gave up hope. I knew you were out there, Daryl. You are a survivor."

He smiles gently down at her, bringing a thumb up to stroke her cheek. "I tried to have your kinda hope. You rubbed off on me too, woman. More than I knew until you were gone."

"You too. I don't think I realized what I thought… what we had… could have until you weren't there."

His calloused thumb drags along her cheek again. "What do we have?" he asks quietly, a certain nervousness creeping in.

"This," she answers him as she kisses him again and feels him pressing into her, more of him that was there than before. She enjoys it for a moment, the feel of him against her again. Then Beth pulls back before she gets lost in him. She could. She would, oh, she would but not right now. "And Samantha," she says, finishing her answer as she looks back over her shoulder at their smiling daughter.

"Samantha Dixon," he says the words with a sense of awe.

Beth realizes she hasn't told him his own child's name, shame on her. "Yes, Samantha Margaret Dixon. Are you happy?"

"I… I don't," he stammers but stops. Daryl takes in a deep breath again, closing his eyes for a moment before he answers, "Always thought… hoped, I guess, someday it would happen. I'd be a dad. Be a better fuckin' one than my old man. Didn't know how it was going to happen with me following Merle all over hell and back but I hoped."

She releases a breath in relief. One she hadn't known she was holding until he answered her. Beth looks back at him, smiling. "You're gonna have to watch the swearing. Otherwise you'll have a daughter who talks like a sailor, Daryl Dixon," she teases.

"I'll try, Beth Dixon. Shit. Sorry. _Beth Dixon_." The impact of the name seems to have suddenly hit him. He releases her and takes a tentative step backwards. She can tell he is still processing a lot; there is so much for him to take in. So when his hands fall from her she isn't upset. Safety at Alexandria. A home. A daughter. A woman who calls herself his. She's had a long time to come to terms with everything; he's had less than thirty minutes. Beth knows he's going to need time and perhaps a little space. She's willing to give it to him.

Beth is calm as she walks over to the sink, wetting a towel and wiping Samantha's messy face. "I know it's a lot to take in. I never meant… for my new name change to be so worrisome for you. I'm sorry. I know it complicates a lot. I can explain to everyone."

He curses again under his breath. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in. Too much good shit in one goddamn day," he says out loud, perhaps a little harsher than he intended. He rakes his hands through his dirty hair. "You know, a baby. My daughter. You. This, all this." His hands drop down, open wide to around him.

"It's okay. I understand," she says as she smiles gently at him. "I've had months to digest it all. Don't worry. We are here. We'll always be here."

Daryl says nothing but looks from her to Samantha again. She knows he needs his space to process. And now.

"Hey, there's a bathroom at the top of the stairs. The water is cold, we can't use water heaters yet but at least it's fresh. Why don't you take a shower? Take a little time to yourself, let yourself process and think."

"Never worked for me before," he mumbles darkly.

"What?"

"Thinking, it just ain't my thing. Never gets me nothin' but more trouble. Should just go with my gut feelings." He brings a palm to rub over his tired face. "Upstairs?"

_Gut feeling?_ But Beth knew better than to ask at the moment, he had a cagey look about him at the moment. "Yes. Towels are in the closet. Take your time, Daryl. I'll work on getting dinner ready for everyone."

He hesitates, still unsure of his evolving world. She can see an uncertainty in him. Is it okay for him to leave? Should they talk more? He isn't sure what his next move is supposed to be. There isn't exactly a play book for this kind of situation.

She knows she has to reassure him. "It's okay. I promise we won't be gone if you leave for a couple of minutes. We can talk more later." She reaches up and pulls jars of tomatoes out of the cupboard.

He nods and heads for the stairs, she had forgotten how quick he was. Despite the reassurance she just gave him, she still watches him leave. She doesn't move again until the last bit of his feet are gone up the long staircase. Beth has to fight the urge to follow him, to be sure he doesn't disappear on her. She knows it is silly. He's here, he's really here.

All of them are here, her family is here. And they were going to be hungry. She pulls out boxes of noodles, spices and starts a pot of boiling water. Spaghetti for the masses. She had become quite the little chef in her time here. She enjoyed cooking.

Beth had always imagined a life like this… well, not exactly like this but similar enough. A home. A child or two. Or three. A full house was always best. Her family close by. A husband like Daryl? Even she has to chuckle a little at the thought. A rough edged and hardened archer who was probably almost old enough to be her father was not exactly what she had imagined before but now she couldn't imagine anything else. He is perfect in her eyes.

She sets herself to mixing the ingredients, trying not to dwell on everything that had just happened. There is still so much Daryl and she need to discuss. It could wait but right now dinner couldn't. The sun is setting, not realizing so much time had passed. They would be here soon. Beth focuses on that one meal, not the first one she had made for her people and certainly not the last, but she couldn't think of a happier one.


	7. Family

**A/N: I'm so glad you enjoyed Daryl's reaction and BETHYL interaction. Here comes the rest of the family...**

**CHAPTER 7: FAMILY**

Beth is almost done with dinner when she hears the voices. The murmuring of her people coming up the walkway.

There's a knock at the door. "Hello, Beth?" Clayton inquires.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she calls to them, "C'mon in, I'm here." She couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

Clayton holds the door open for them as they file in. Maggie and Glenn. Rick holding Judith. Carl followed by Michonne.

She notes the absence of the others as Clayton closes the door. "Where are the others?"

Rick speaks first, "Sasha's hurt. Nothing serious but the doctor's wanted to keep her in the infirmary there. Tyrese stayed with her, wouldn't leave her." Beth nods, understanding. "Rosita and Abraham. They thought we should have time together. They took a place in the arrival building for overnight. Said we'll figure it all out tomorrow."

"Oh, they are family. Or it seemed like they are to you," she responds.

"They are," replies Michonne, the dark samurai speaking for the first time and her eyes roaming around the house.

"Nice to see you people but I got a little lady waiting on me. Night." Clayton leaves with a tip of his baseball hat. The others give murmurs of farewell.

They carry bags with them, duffels and boxes of food. She knows the drill. They always give you a starter ration, clean clothes and blankets to start. Everything else would come later.

"Where's Dixon?" questions Michonne, her roaming eyes finally falling on Beth.

Glenn smirks. "Which one? Apparently there are two of them right here." He receives a sharp elbow to his ribs from his wife.

Beth can't help but bashfully smile in return. "He's upstairs in the shower." While not completely clean, they all looked more refreshed as if they had a chance to wash up too. The dirt and sweat were gone from their faces.

Holding his side, Glenn takes a side step away from his wife before his next smart comment. "Daryl and water? Hell has frozen over if there is soap involved."

Carl points at Glenn, laughing. "I'm so telling him that when he gets out. It's going to be the snowball rumble all over again. " The whole room breaks out in laughter, so much laughter. How she missed it and now it was here, her family and in her home. Beth can't help but laugh a little too, just at their reactions.

Grabbing one of the bags, Carl made his way for the stairs. "I'll go tell him now. Got 'im new clothes too. I'll run them to him."

Beth checks on the sauce and finds it bubbling beautifully. She tests the noodles and they are perfect. "Y'all must be starving. Dinner's just about ready."

"Smells great," offers Maggie as she walks to Samantha, her fingers grazing her niece's fine hair. "What is it?"

Beth drains the water, steam billowing up. "Spaghetti. Sorry, it's short notice. It's the only thing I had lots of besides eggs. We've got a coop in the back."

"Spaghetti? Eggs?" Carl exclaims, coming back down the stairs. "I think I'm going to start drooling."

"I thought I'd save the eggs for the morning," laughs Beth. "Spaghetti now."

"Wait," Glenn interrupts, holding up a hand. "Are we seriously going to gloss over the elephant in the room? The cute little cherub of an elephant that is drooling all over herself."

Eyes are on her expectantly but her sister's stood out. They held the promise of understanding and family. Beth takes a big breath before starting her explanation, "Yes. Samantha is Daryl's."

There are no questions, just quiet stares for a moment. Surprise is evident on everyone's faces.

It was Carl who finally broke the moment. "How? I mean, I know how… but when?" A deep blush flushes his face instantly.

Rick shoots him a fatherly look of disapproval but Beth stops his reproach with a chuckle. "It's okay."

"Back at the prison? Were you and Daryl… together at the prison? I thought you and Zach were?" questions Maggie.

She believes she's ready to answer, her spine straight. "No, Daryl and I weren't _together_ back at the prison. It was later. After… after the attack, we escaped together."

Rick speaks up; there is paternal concern in his eyes. "He told us that. He said you were together on the road for a while. That you were taken. A car with a cross?"

Beth nods, a shiver visibly running over her. "Yes, I was taken." The memory of the event and aftermath suddenly becoming fresh in her mind. It was a time she had fought to forget.

"Where did they take you? What happened?" Maggie asks in a rush, a flush to her face.

Seeing the concern, Beth goes to settle her sister quickly. "I escaped. I wasn't hurt, just banged up a little."

"Okay… so, sometime in between there… Samantha?" Glenn asks, his eyebrows rising.

Before Beth can respond, Daryl answers for her as he walks down the stairs. "Ain't really none of your concern, chopstick."

"Beth is family. She's my sister-in-law so it's totally my business." The humor is absent from Glenn's words as the two men stare at each other once Daryl reaches the bottom of the stairs. Tension is heavy for a split second before dissipating almost as fast as it had come with the glint of mischief that appears in Glenn's eyes. "Guess you are too?" Glenn says with a half grin on his face. "Welcome to the family I guess. Damn Greene women are crazy so I think good luck might be better." Glenn ducks just in time, Maggie's slap to the back of his head just grazing him.

There is laughter again and an uncomfortable conversation avoided. Perfection. "Sit, everyone, sit. I only have four chairs. Here, Glenn, grab the plates from up top. Dinner is ready."

Minutes later the food is all served. Maggie, Michonne, Carl and Rick with Judith on his lap are all eating at the table. Glenn stands at the counter with Daryl. Beth delivers the food as quick as possible but it's devoured fast. Her family is thin, gaunt almost and she can see it in their faces. The two little girls, Samantha in her chair and Judith on Rick's knee, are all smiles and toddler speak between them. It's the only conversation at the table.

Beth finally serves herself a small plate. "I've got four bedrooms so I think we can get just about everyone in a bed tonight. Glenn and Maggie, there's a blue room. And Rick, you and Carl and Judith could probably squeeze in the other spare room. I have a pack n' play we could use for Judith until we can figure something else out. And-"

"Um, I usually bunk with Daryl," interrupts Carl between a slurp of spaghetti noodles. "Dad and Michonne usually take Judy-Pa-Tooty."

"Carl," squeaks his little sister. "Not a pa-tooty." Judith sticks her tongue out at her older brother.

Her brother shoots a tongue back at her between shoving another fork full into his mouth.

Beth looks from Rick to Michonne and knows instantly she's missed something big. They look from each other, knowing smiles growing on their faces. It looks like she and Daryl weren't the only new pair in the group.

"Well, then, Rick, you and _Michonne_ and Judith can take the spare room. It's got a decent sized bed and patch work quilt." Beth is all smiles at the happiness she sees between the couple. That's all she can hope for her family, their happiness.

Carl perks up again. "Hey, I guess I finally get my own place. Daryl won't be bunking with me anymore." He fist pumps into the air before going back to shoveling pasta into his mouth.

Beth can't help the pink tint creeping to her cheeks. "I can sleep in Samantha's room. Carl and Daryl, you can have mine."

Carl sneers, disappointed at not having his own room finally.

Daryl shakes his head. "Nah, boy and I can bunk down here. Looks like there's a couch in there. We can fight over it."

"Crap," mutters Carl. "I always lose."

"What? Marital problems already?" Glenn asks, far enough from his wife now to not get hit but not to avoid the disapproving glare.

Beth looks at Daryl and she can tell he's on the verge of telling Glenn to shut up. Probably not as _nice_ as he did last time so she talks before he can, "Daryl and I aren't married."

Michonne arches a brow, looking from the archer and then back to her. "Beth Dixon, ain't it?"

She nods. "Yes. I… it's difficult to explain. After I was taken, I was alone for months. When I found people again and I agreed to come here… I wasn't… I wasn't Beth Greene anymore.. I- I," she fumbles for the right words. She had just explained it to Daryl easily. He had understood. He knew what they had gone through together and apart.

Daryl touches her arm, stopping her from saying anymore. "It's okay. They get it." She looks out at her family and sees it. The understanding without knowing is on their faces. Everyone had been through something, done something that had changed them all somehow. They all understand.

Beth sighs. "I just never… never really corrected anyone when I said I was looking for Daryl. They knew… he was Samantha's father. So, they all assumed we were married. I'll fix that."

"No rush," Daryl mumbles, obviously blushing and shying his eyes back to his plate.

A slow smile spreads across her face. "Well, yes, no rush," she answers him softly. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special with his muttered fragmented emotions. She had missed him so much.

"I still can't get over it. You and Daryl. Beth and you. It's a little mind blowing," Glenn says.

"Don't take much to blow your little mind," grunts Daryl.

"Watch it there, Daryl, "chides Maggie. "He mostly deserves it but he's right. You and my little sister. You never said anything to me." Her eyes were pointedly holding his, demanding an explanation.

"Not really a subject to discuss with an over protective older sister," retorts Daryl. "Didn't tell you about the moon shine or the arson we committed either."

Maggie's eyes go wide. "What?!"

Daryl's and Beth's eyes meet again, the knowing behind both of them. She can feel warmth spread to her center, remembering the heat from the fire and their own they had created afterwards. She can tell he's recalling too and like her, not for the first time.

"Maggie, it's a story for another time," Beth tells her sister, a smile as old as Eve on her face.

Her older sister opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Shutting her mouth, Maggie looks from Beth and back to her rugged friend and shakes her head slowly. "Okay, I guess, for now, "she says carefully but ominously adds,"but all I know is, Daryl, you'd better not give her or my niece lice."

Daryl rolls his eyes as everyone laughs again.

They talk some more and Beth hears about everything. She finds out about the claiming gang, Terminus and Bob's horrific death. She listens about the false hope of a cure, the partial journey to Washington D.C. and Father Gabriel's heroic and redeeming sacrifice. They explain Judith's first words; apparently cuss words from hanging around Daryl too much. Her family speaks of Eugene and Tara's deaths last fall after a summer of solace and peace they had found in a junk yard. They speak softly of being forced to be on the road again, the rapid decline of strong and tender Carol and finally of the hope of this place. They were fearful after Terminus and Woodbury. Unsure if they could trust this place but they were starving and battered as they arrived at the doors.

The hour had gotten late and dinner was completed. Judith is rubbing her eyes and Samantha is starting to fuss. Beth sets out to get everyone settled. With baby on her hip, she shows Rick's family to their room and Glenn and Maggie to the other. Once completed, that left Carl and Daryl, who were strangely absent from upstairs. With Samantha still in tow, she went in search for the two men.

Beth finds them finishing the dishes, the last one being washed by Daryl while Carl dried. "Guys, that could have waited 'til morning. Thank you."

"No problem. You fed us. Housing us. Least we could do," replies Daryl, handing the last dish to Carl.

"Domesticated already," smirks Carl. "Oh, man, can't wait 'til I can tell Glenn this."

"Shuddup."

Carl smiles as he places the last dish away. "Probably should tell you what Glenn said about you and soap earlier."

Daryl flicks water at the laughing Carl. Beth can't help but let her heart warm at the scene. The kitchen is clean too, only adding to her happiness.

"Really, you guys, take my bed. There is only one couch."

"Nah, we'll be fine," replies Daryl, shrugging.

"Daryl," Beth pleads. "Please, I can stay with Samantha. I insist." Samantha whimpers in her arms, clinging to her blouse. "I don't have time to argue," she states, locking eyes with Daryl.

He stares back at her. There's still so much to talk about between them. Tomorrow. They finally have that finally, something they never really had outside these walls.

Daryl nods slowly. "Fine."

"Whoo-hoo," cries Carl, racing for the living room. "I get the couch!"

Beth calls after him, "No, you can sleep-"

He breaks her off from the other room, leaping onto the couch, "Hell no! You heard Maggie, Daryl'll give you lice. I finally get to sleep by myself. I can't remember the last time."

Beth looks at him, shaking her head and laughing. "Alright. See you in the morning."

She motions to Daryl to follow her as she heads for the stairs. She leads him to her room. Pale yellow curtains, white dresser with night stand and a large bed, one that had always felt a little empty to her on long nights.

Daryl doesn't enter completely but stands in the door way, taking much of the frame. "Beth…" he starts but then doesn't know how he's going to finish. His eyes are tired and tense.

A thought enters her suddenly, one she hopes will ease him slightly. Daryl hadn't held his daughter yet. Samantha had been passed between the women during the meal and talk but had never made it to her father's hands. Everyone was new and Samantha was at that stage where mother was best even if she knew the people, clinging to Beth so it hadn't gone well.

"Can you hold her?" she asks, bringing his daughter to him.

He takes her without hesitation, bringing the small child to his chest. He holds her like a pro, like it isn't the first time. Beth marvels once again at his naturalness. He had been the same with Judith, a calming hulk of a man that seemed so strange but worked so wonderfully. Samantha's tired eyes blink up at her father's with him looking back at her. It's a perfect moment, one that Beth would remember forever.

"She ain't nothin' but a wee bit of thing," he marvels, a half smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, well let's see what you say after walking up and down the halls for hours in the middle of the night. Tell me then how heavy she _isn't_, "Beth replies blithely, snaking her nightgown from the dresser. It was a cotton blue sleeveless number for the warm spring and button front for nursing.

"Be my pleasure," he returns quietly and Beth knows he means it, her heart warming.

Samantha rubs her eyes again, burrowing into her father's chest with a sad whimper escaping her. Unfortunately the hour is late for the little one and the moment needed to end. Beth wishes it didn't have to but knew within a minute or two she would have a squalling child on her hand if she didn't move quickly.

"She's tired. I'm surprised she's not fussing more," Beth says, coming to take Samantha from her father.

He releases her nodding, his fingers brushing the auburn locks of his daughter once she's back in her mother's arms.

Beth touches his arm lightly as she walks past him, arms too full to do much more. "Rest. We can talk more tomorrow."

He nods, his eyes searching hers once more before she walks out the door. He doesn't want them to leave; she can see that in his indigo eyes. Beth can feel the instant pull back to him but can't heed it. She doesn't like leaving him but the fussy little girl in her arms dictates it.

**A/N: This story is almost over... one more full chapter to be followed by short epilogue.**


	8. It's Settled

**A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. Mine was great - crazy with four in 24 hours but it was wonderful! One more left to go later tonight and the barrage of presents and family will be done. Here's the last chapter of Miss You - I'll follow up with a short epilogue soon. Many of you have expressed your sorrow at it's end and I am sorry - the muse says this story is done :( Short and sweet so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**CHAPTER 8: IT'S SETTLED**

Samantha starts to fuss as Beth readiesthem both for bed, her little hands rubbing at her tired eyes. She always demands her meal before bed. She's almost a year old now and Beth has her down to a feeding before bed and when she wakesup. Her breasts aren'tas full as before and she knowsshe hasto stop soon but for now it'sa connection she enjoyes . Those precious moments when it'sjust the two of them in the rocker, singing and snuggling.

Beth settles into the old glider and starts her lullaby, soft and sweet, as her daughter feeds. The pair snuggle, even after she's done feeding, rocking and humming a little longer than they normally do. There's no rush to go to her own bed, Beth is in here for the night. The glider has a foot stool and there's a larger quilt for her if she getschilly. Sure, her neck might be a bit stiff in the morning but that's okay. It doesn'tmatter, her family ishere and they are alive.

She sings one last song after her daughter closes her tired eyes. Beth rises at the completion and pads softly to the crib to lay her angel down. In the moonlight, she sees all she's known for a long time. Daryl, all Daryl in this one. His chin, his nose and definitely his dark blue eyes. She has no doubt her daughter's hair willdarken more with a little time to be the same dark auburn brown of her father's . Beth knows she has a strong little one here, built to survive just like her daddy. And apparently her mommy. Beth can't seem to back away to rest for the night, the vision of her daughter holding her at the edge of the crib.

It's then she hears the creak of the flood board behind her and turns around. Daryl is standing there in the door way, one arm raised against the door. He's not wearing jeans but rather changed into a pair of dark sweats and a white tank top. It's hugging his chest and abdomen muscles in a way that should be illegal.

Beth has to swallow hard before she can speak. "You… you need something?" she whispers.

"Heard you singin'," he responds, his eyes wandering over her.

She feels a shiver run down her spine that has nothing to do with a chill in the air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. You didn't. I like listening to you. It was one of the things I missed..." his voice trails off at his own admissions.

"I remember," she answers, remembering the last night of peace they had together with her at the piano singing and him quietly listening to her.

Daryl clears his throat. "Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep. Damn bed smells like you."

"Sorry," she says again, feeling like she's repeating herself but not sure why.

He shakes his head and lowershis arm. "No, don't be. I just… I couldn't sleep," his voice suddenly has a huskier tone. "Couldn't stop thinkin' about you."

Beth understands then, she herself had been delaying her own attempt to sleep. She crosses the room to him, stopping as close as she can without actually touching him. "Do you want to talk?" she questions.

"Yes… No. I don't know," he mumbles, looking down at her with darkened eyes. They hold each other's eyes for a moment, blue staring into blue. She realizes they aren't touching but she knows she can feel the heat radiating from him. Slowly, Daryl takes hold of her hip and pulls her against him, their bodies molding together.

She takes in a stabilizing breath, placing her hands on his well-defined biceps. "Then, what do you want?" She knows the answer. She can feel it pressing against her lower abdomen. She wants to hear it, wants to hear him say the words to her.

He growls softly and utters her name before lowering his lips to hers. They kiss, his fingers finding her hips and pressing deep into her flesh. He presses her against him firmly, fitting in that perfect groove. She brings her hands to trail the muscles at his back. Her fingers trace over the scars she's seen before. His hardened muscles, his mapped back, it's all beautiful to her.

They break, foreheads touching. He breathes the words she's been waiting for. "You. I missed you. I want you."

She smiles softly. "I'm yours, Daryl. Have been for a long time, just don't think either of us realized it yet."

His fingers clench on her hips tighter. She knowsshe will probably have bruises there the next day but she doesn't care. His touch is all that matters and he isn't exactly known for a gentle touch.

"That man… the damn cowboy," he growls**,**continuing his possessive hold on her.

"Jason is a neighbor, that's it. He helps me out from time to time. Nothing more."

Daryl nods slowly. "I don't have any damn right if he wasn't, not really," he mumbles darkly.

"Yes, you do. You can if you want to," she offers in a soft whisper.

His leaves her hips and brings his hands to frame her oval face, kissing her again. The urgency is gone, she's not going anywhere. This one is slower and painfully erotic with the things he does with her tongue and his. She trembles against him, grasping hold of his shirt in her tight fists. She can feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and has to squeeze them together to stop the throbbing.

Beth knows neither of them is sleeping alone tonight, despite their continued need to talk. Maybe they don't need it, maybe they just need this. She ends the kiss and takes him by the hand, leading him back to the bedroom. He trails behind her, his fingers gripping hers tightly. In the moonlight Beth backs down onto the bed, a softer and cleaner one than the first time. She pushes his pants down and enjoys the view that springs to attention before her as he pulls his top off. Daryl bends low and pushes her nightgown up over her hips and higher, exposing her pink cotton underwear. He kisses her lightly on top of the waistband, where her daughter marked her skin with her growth. It is something most woman didn't find beautiful but she can tell he does, perhaps as a reminder of the beauty of their first connection.

He lays her back, twisting the rest of the garment over her head and exposing her breasts. His gaze lingers on her breasts, again changed by their child. She feels nothing but pleasure at his appreciative grin at her larger and fuller breasts. She relaxes back into the bed, savoring his lazy pulling of her underwear down her legs and pasther ankles. He steps between her bared legs, his rough fingers caressing a slow trail along her thighs. She doesn't realize what's on his mind until he's lowered himself again, kissing her inner thigh.

"Daryl," she gasps, a blush covering her exposed face and chest. Self-consciousness surging forward, she's never…

She feels him smile against her center, the feel of his scratchy beard sending shivers of pleasure up her body. "Relax. Shoulda done this the first time. Always wanted to." He parts her with his hands, opening her to his tasting as his tongue flicks out and touches her for the first time.

Beth bites her lip against the wonderful intrusion, her mind going blank to anything but the pure pleasure between her legs. His tongue continues its circling attention to her clit as he slides one finger into her. Her breath catches in rushes as he works both his tongue and finger in and out of her in slow, steady motions. A moan of ecstasy escapes her when the pressure of two entering her is more than she can contain. Her wetness allows for easy gliding, the friction is exquisite. She can't take much more as the pure desire mounts in her. Daryl can tell and increases the pressure with his mouth, lightly sucking on her. Her muscles seemingly explode, ripping outward in waves of pleasure as his name breaks on her lips. He rides her out before pulling away from between her quaking thighs.

Daryl climbs up, growling as he scoots her further onto the bed as he does. "Damn woman, thought the cold shower earlier woulda helped but it's not. You are… you are just too beautiful," he whispers and presses a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

His heavily muscular body covers hers as Beth opens her still shaking legs to make room for his form. She can feel his cock pressing hard against her silken center but he doesn't press forward. His attention focuses on her breasts, his lips brushing from one rosy nipple to the other. A longing sigh escapes Beth as her slender fingers work their way through Daryl's dark locks. He takes his time tracing one sensitive bud with his tongue, lavishing it until it is peaked and tender to the touch. He goes to the nipple and closes his lips around it, sucking it slowly into his hot mouth and pulling gently upward. Beth arches up in pleasure, allowing for his tip to part her golden curls. A guttural groan escapes Daryl's lips as they clasp around her nipple at the feeling of warm wetness against his hardened member.

"Oh, God, I need you, Daryl," Beth whimpers huskily, her fingers tugging on his hair.

He leaves his attention of her nipples to capture her lips, kissing her hard. Beth moans when Daryl's tongue slides into her mouth, mingling with her own. He shifts his hips and lines himself up with her wet opening. He slides in achingly slow as she closes her eyes, reveling in the feeling of him entering her. He pulls back, almost completely out before he drives forward, harder and faster. Beth holds onto him, her nails digging into his shoulders and meeting him thrust for thrust.

Her eyes flutter open and find him staring down at her, watching her as he drives into her. His blue eyes are brilliant even in the night surrounding them. She can feel the pleasure building inside her again as her heart swells from the emotion she sees expressed in his eyes before her.

As pulsing waves of pleasure wash through her, she utters the words she's felt for so long, "I love you." She can't keep her eyes open against the orgasm racking her body as she tosses her head back, blonde hair fanning out.

Daryl groans and his neck muscles grow taunt at the feeling of her pulsating around his cock. He dips his head down, scraping his teeth along her exposed throat and thrusting hard into her welcoming body. He jerks his hips back suddenly, his cock pulling out. He mouth is still on her neck as she feels him spill onto her stomach in warm jets.

He collapses to the side of her, both of their chests still heaving from the affair. Daryl reaches to the floor and grabs his shirt, wiping her stomach in slow circular motions. It sends a shiver to the tips of her body again.

Daryl pulls her into his arms and she snuggles against him. "Beth," he murmurs, his fingers moving a stray strand of hair from her face. She can feel a fine tremble in them as they brush her cheek.

She knows her declaration was probably more than he was ready for but in the moment, it had felt right. "Gut feeling," Beth whispers, her lips brushing his chest.

"What?"

"I agreed with you earlier. Thinking can only get you in trouble sometimes. I went with my gut feeling and I told you," she answers with a smile on her face. She rises upand looks up at her man. "I love you, Daryl."

He brushes his fingers lightly along the curve of her jaw, his eyes searching hers. He doesn't speak but brings his lips to hers again, it's a kiss that speaks volumes to her. She understands what he's just told her even if he doesn't speak the words out loud. She can feel the love in his tender touch as he pulls her small frame against his larger one. She knows it's there in the steady beat of his heart against her own. She feels it as she slowly slips into sleep, wrapped in his arms.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Sunlight is streaming in through the window as Beth slowly opens her eyes. Daryl's arm is draped casually over her hip and his legs areentwined with her own. She knows there is no way to escape without waking him but she still tries to move slowly. She's half up when his arm snakes out, holding her in bed.

"Where you going?" he asks, mumbling into the pillow and not opening his eyes.

"I thought I heard Samantha. I didn't want her bringing down the house and waking everyone. She's got quite the set of lungs on her."

Daryl pulls her back against him. "She can keep for a moment," he says into her neck, placing a kiss there.

Beth relaxes, enjoying the hold encompassing her but can tell he is not. She can feel his body tense as he becomes more aware. She can hear his teeth worrying the corner of his lip and knows this just isn't a quick morning cuddle.

"You gonna talk to me?" she questions softly.

He grunts a noncommittal response.

"Daryl?" she prods and laces her fingers with his hand holding her at her stomach.

He growls and lets out a long breath. "Don't know what this is. What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me?" he asks in a rush as if he'sbeen holding in the question all night.

"Daryl," she murmurs and turns in his arms to face him. "Just you. This isn't about demanding the perfect life or having to fit into roles. It's just you and me. I just want you."

His blue eyes crinkle at the edges, a pained look drawn on his face. "What if I'm not enough?"

She smiles gently at him. "How could you not be, Daryl?" she says and places a hand to his chest, feeling the rapid beating beneath.

"I… I don't know if I can be the man you-" he starts but she presses a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I have the same worries as you. I've changed. You've changed. But I can see you, Daryl. I know you. And I know you know me. I love you and I know you love me. That's all we need."

There is a dance in his eyes, a pulling between opposing ideals. They are quiet together for a moment, eyes locking. She knows he needs to work it out himself. She's believed in what they could have since knowing there was another force at work between them. She knew it when she remembered his gentle touch. She knew it when she felt his child growing in her. She knew it when his blue eyes stared up at her from her daughter's face.

"M'okay," he finally utters softly.

"Okay? That's it?" she chuckles, a lightness entering her.

Daryl kisses her quickly, capturing her laughing lips off guard. "Yes, woman. You _know_ me. That's all yer gonna get."

She laughs again and kisses him lightly back as a coo comes from the bedroom next door. Samantha is awake. She rolls away from him and rises from the bed.

Grabbing her nightgown from the floor, Beth says, "Alright then. It's settled." She slips into the garment , raising it above her head and letting it fall slowly.

Daryl half rises to his elbows, catching an eye full in the morning light. A manly smirk settles onto his face as he asks, "What's settled?"

"My name," she tells him, winking at him. "Not changing it from Mrs. Dixon." She leaves him with a grin on his face to retrieve their daughter. They are together and finally a family.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: First, I'm sorry this took so long for something so short. Holidays over ran me - that's my only excuse! I don't have plans to continue this story line at this time (although many have asked). I wish I did! It's been fun to write. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 9: EPILOGUE**

Four months have passed, the trees are starting to turn yellow and orange. Tyrese and Sasha moved into the apartment in the center of the town. Rosita and Abraham lived on the floor below them. Both sets were frequent visitors, keeping the house full with visitors. Rick, Michonne, Carland Judith took over a small empty house a block over soon after the others left. It was only two bedrooms so Carl converted the basement into his own. It was perfect for the small family.

Glenn and Maggie stayed. The sisters couldn't bear to be parted and the husbands… well, they didn't really have a choice. Beth knew it couldn't last forever but she would take her sister while she could. They had spent too much time apart.

Daryl and Beth wait now, in the makeshift waiting room at the infirmary. Maggie had gone into the labor the day before, almost a week over due. It's close to noon now and they had just heard the first cries of a newborn minutes before. Beth can't keep the grin off her face. She wishes her parents and brother could have seen their new additions. Somehow, she knows they have. They are here in spirit.

Glenn walks out, cradling his new born daughter for his family to see. Beth looks down at the bundle, beautiful brown black hair and chubby rosy cheeks. Daryl stands behind her with his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"She's beautiful," says Beth, touching the baby's tiny but perfect fingers.

"Of course she is," Glenn replies and then a smirk grows across his face. "Woulda been better if she was a boy though."

Beth's mouth opens wide, gaping at her brother-in-law. She has a half a mind to slap him if he wasn't holding his daughter. "You had better never let Maggie hear you say that!" she reprimands him with angry eyes.

"What?" responds the tired new father, confused. "Oh, no, not like that. I woulda won the bet then."

It is Beth's turn to be confused. "What bet?"

Glenn smiles again, his usual goofy one. "Daryl and me. First one that gets a son by a Greene woman wins."

She looks back at her husband over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with exasperation. Daryl gives her a one shouldered shrug accompanied with a smirk. What was she going to do with them?

Glenn sighs. "Now Daryl's got the lead on me. I thought for sure I'd win. Now it's a race to the next baby. And after that delivery, Maggie said I'm not allowed to look at her for a year," he laments , gently rocking his daughter.

Daryl pulls Beth back, his hand on her hip. "Sorry to tell ya, Glen, but you're behind the eight ball more than you know." His fingers splay across her stomach. "You're one behind me again."

Beth laces her fingers with her husband's on her stomach, relaxing into his hold with a smile on her face. Her family... she has never been happier.


End file.
